


I Spy

by roboticpuppet



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Carolina is done, F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, York is York, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticpuppet/pseuds/roboticpuppet
Summary: York wants to play a game, Carolina decides why not.





	I Spy

Agent New York. York was a fucking idiot. An absolute idiot. He already knows this of course, Carolina is sure everybody does. Sometimes she thinks Wash forgets though. Poor guy just can’t catch a break.

Not the point however, the point is that York is an idiot and Carolina is pretty sure she’s going to throw the man out of the MoI next time he opens his mouth. Again.

“Hey, hey. Lina, hey.” Think of the devil and apparently he speaks, Carolina rolls her eyes and ignores the gold Freelancer. She’s pretty sure he’ll start bugging someone else if she ignores him hard enough. Oh how wrong she was.

Ten minutes later York is screaming her name at the top of his lungs as he stomps around like a toddler throwing a fit and Carolina really wishes he would go somewhere else. She’s almost 100% assertive York has somehow figured out how to start drinking already and she really hopes her next training session is with Illinois so she can beat his ass for it. Like hell York would be able to get alcohol all by himself.

“Hey there Carolina, what’s it like in New York City~?” Yeah, no, she can’t handle this anymore. Sighing loudly, she glare at York through her helmet before cracking her knuckles and standing. York scampers away as he holds him hands up in surrender. “Hey hey hey no wait! I just want to play a game! That’s all!”

“A game?” Of course he wants to play a game. This grown man is a secret five year old that wants to play a game. She honestly isn’t surprised. York nods, hesitantly walking closer to her before plopping down in her seat.

“A game.” He confirms, throwing his feet on the table only for Carolina to push them down. He grins up at her and she can’t help but roll her eyes fondly. He is such a dweeb. She rests against the table, still standing just in case if she needed to make a quick escape.

“What type of game? One with me kicking your ass or the quiet game?” She muses, crossing her arms. She raises her eyebrow even though she knows he can’t see it. He’ll get the point. He definitely does get the point, judging by his nervous chuckle and the way he eyes the door before looking back at her.

“I was thinking something along the lines of I Spy.” He replies, clearing his throat as he physically feels Carolina’s glare. She blinks repeatedly before replying, “You want to play I Spy?”

“Uh, hell yeah! I’ll start gorgeous, I Spy something… gold!” He beams up at her as he waits for her reply, she decides to play along. There’s nothing better to do, unless South and Wyoming are having another prank war and she’d rather not get in between that again.

“Is it an idiot? Because I’m looking at one. Right now.” She stares down at him, he looks around before realizing she’s talking about him. Crossing his arms like an upset child, he scoffs before responding.

“Ha ha, very funny. I am not an idiot, I’m very pleasant to be around!” Carolina rolls her eyes and has to physically restrain herself from commenting on what he said. She’ll really have to beg to differ on the ‘plesant to be around’ part.

“I Spy an idiot.” Carolina states, voice blank of emotion. York pretends to think for a moment before popping his finger up and half-yells, “Wash!”

Carolina can’t help but let out a soft chuckle, they both know he’s wrong but they continue on anyways. This… actually isn’t as bad as she thought it was going to be.

They continue on, for how long neither of them know. Carolina’s helmet came off sometime earlier and now they’re just sitting on the floor, searching the room with their eyes looking for something else to use for the game. The game wasn’t boring, not one bit. But Carolina is certain York used the same thing three times in a row before changing it. She thinks he got drunker the more they played, she has no idea on what though.

It was York’s turn, as he looked around the room for something that neither of them has used yet Carolina studies him for the first time in a long time. His hair is sticking up all over the place due to him running his fingers through it repeatedly, the scar on his eye seems less noticeable than before but undoubtedly still easy to spot, he still has those two dark moles on the side of his neck and he certainly is still handsome. Carolina shakes her head, clearing those thoughts away immediately.

“Uhh, ooh! I know. I Spy with my one good eye… something beautiful.” Carolina blinks, looking at York with confused eyes to see where he’s looking but quickly finds out he’s looking right at her. Oh. Is he talking about her?

She shifts, suddenly feeling put on the spot. Grabbing her helmet she stands quickly as she put it on. “I’m done with this game.”

Ignoring his calls for her as she heads towards the door she feels as if she should turn around. She feels like she should finish the game, she never loses games. But she finds that she can’t, she freezes at the door and turns her head slightly. “Get some rest, York.”

Leaving the room Carolina feels her stomach start to hurt and she internally curses at herself as she hears the man continuously call for her. She doesn’t feel right. She comes to the resolution to blame it on York. Stupid, idiot, York with his amazingly soft brown hair and his dumb hazel eyes and especially his handsome idiotic face.

Carolina decides that Agent New York is an idiot, and that is why she feels so bad walking further and further away from him. She continues thinking that, even as she never walks closer to him ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile sense I wrote anything, but I'm glad I wrote this.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
